The disclosure relates generally to methods, systems, and devices for a portable fan misting system. The disclosure relates to a portable fan misting system that may receive fluid from a fluid receptacle or a constant fluid source, and that may provide a fluid mist to a user.
A variety of machines have been developed, described and are widely known for providing a fluid mist, and particularly a water mist, to a user. A fluid mist may be desirable in hot weather where a user wishes to feel more comfortable or cool down. Such fluid misting devices may include a nozzle configured to spray a light degree of fluid at a light pressure that is comfortable to a user. Such devices may be connected to a stable water source, such as a garden hose, or may use a receptacle. However, there are several problems with the currently available misting systems including, inter alia, many portable fan misting systems are inadequate to provide the comfort level desired, have inadequate power supplies for portability, are bulky and not easily carried or are otherwise not easily portable to name a few.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description, which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like, which has been included in the specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all these matters form part of the prior art base, or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this disclosure.